A Little Mall Mayhem
by RedAlert98
Summary: On a trip to the mall, Wally and Dick end up getting high on sugar. All I can say is, "The floor is lava." Funny, Friendship fic


Wally and Dick were in the back seat of the car, heading to Central City to spend the day just having fun. Alfred was driving, and trying to block out the loud voices coming from the two teenagers in the back seat, who were locked in a thumb war.

After a month of intense school, training, patrols, missions, and tiring everyday business to attend to, Bruce and Dick were both taking a well deserved and much needed day off.

The latter had decided to ask if he could spend it with Wally.

"Wally, you're cheating!"  
"No I'm not, you're just a sore loser!"  
"Moving your arm like that is cheating, rematch, now."

Bruce had reluctantly agreed on allowing the two to hang out for the day at the Central City Plaza Mall and Park; he couldn't say no to the 13 year old's puppy dog eyes, something Alfred berated him for often.

As the mall came into view, Dick suddenly exclaimed,

"Wait, Alfred! Drop us off here so nobody sees the car, you, and us then puts two and two together. I don't want mobbed by the paparazzi today."

Alfred pulled into a Wendy's parking lot and let them out, telling them, "Be safe. Contact Master Bruce or I if there is any problem. I will be here at 4 to pick you up.", then fixing them both with a stern stare, he simply said, "I'll be watching the news." and drove off.

Both teenagers just stood there and looked at each other a moment before Wally said,

"He'll...be watching the news?"  
"It means he'll be watching to see if we blow anything up."  
"Oh."

They set off towards the mall, Wally walking backwards and causing Dick a lot of irritation, for he had to keep telling the redhead when he was going to walk into something or someone.

As they entered the main door to the mall, Wally turned to Dick and told him,  
"Let's hit the arcade first."  
"Totally."

Dick and Wally found the arcade, eyes brightening in anticipation as they looked around. The room was dim, with neon light blinking and lit up everywhere, the games better than anything they'd ever seen, and waiting for them. The floor was made to look like it was warped and bent, an awesome allusion that was slightly disturbing when they walked on it and found it to be level ground. There were pink and blue long, squiggly lights adorning the ceiling, and a blue glow permeating through the walls.  
It was awesome.

Wally made a beeline for the X-Rider 3D Motion Simulator Theater, which seemed to be the centerpiece of the room. Dick followed him, intrigued my the miniature box theater. Going inside, there was what looked like a movie screen, and a roller coaster car with red seats. A woman came up and asked them to take a seat, and began explaining the ride and safety guidelines. After securing them and giving them the 3D glasses she left; the room darkened, and the screen came to life.

They were on a roller coaster with the tracks under construction in an alien world. It was WICKED; they were dropped off a cliff's edge, sped through the green glow of their surreal surroundings, twisted, turned, and at the end of the ride felt turned inside out because of the car that moved in sync with the picture on screen. It was like a real roller coaster. Wally was trying to convince Dick that they had been drugged, teleported, revived, gone on an actual roller coaster, then drugged again, teleported back, revived in the small theater, and let out as part of an alien experiment.

"Dude that was wicked!" he told Dick for the hundredth time. Grinning in agreement, Dick then went over to Dance Dance Revolution, and _owned_ it. After playing pinball and 4D Star Raiders, (in which there was much obscene shouting) Wally came over and hopped onto the DDR platform with Dick. They started dancing to Dynamite Rave, earning more than a few whistles and 'whoops!' from the people there.

An hour of games went by and they decided to go, declaring that they needed snacks. Finding the Food Square, they ordered enough nachos, pizza, and soda to feed a small army, demolishing it all.

But then they saw the candy bar.

Anyone who had seen the disastrous duo under the influence of sugar *cough* Roy *cough* knew that if you can't stop them from eating it, then either render them immobile until it wears off, or head for the hills. Unfortunately, there was no authority figure there to stop them.

Dick sighed and thought about how he was never allowed to have any sugar. Taking the initiative, Wally went and picked out a quarter of all the candy and junk there, then motioned for Dick to come over.

"You're paying."

The cashier obviously barely had the resolve to not laugh at the look on the younger kid's face.

"You're a jerk." Dick told Wally, handing over the bills for the candy.

Sitting by the center fountain, they gorged themselves with chocolate, chips, and 12 different kinds of colored candy, getting more and more hyper. This could only mean bad news, especially as a sign caught the small ebony's eye.

"WALLY! Follow me!" he exclaimed, then ran into a store. That store happened to be 'Superior Furniture Outlet'. (what was that doing in a mall?)

The two raced inside, and Dick led them to a section to the left of the entrance.  
There were probably about 40 sofas on display.  
Turning to Wally, Dick was wearing a grin that nothing good had ever come from.

"The floor is lava."

It took 20 minutes and a call to security for the employees to get the sugar-high teens out of there. The troublemakers high-tailed it onto the second floor before some mall cop caught them and kicked them out.

"Now what." Wally complained, crouching underneath a clothing rack. Across from him was Dick, underneath one as well.

"We could catch a movie, they'll have stopped looking for us after two hours."

It took them 7 minutes to make it into the cinema and get two tickets for a movie. They didn't care which one, and just told the clerk "You pick it out we trust your judgment." Wally bought four large bowls of popcorn and Dick, once again, paid for them.

Unfortunately, as the movie started, they were still under the heavy influence of a little thing called _sugar_.

The song Apache and beginning credits came onto the screen for the movie Stick It. Dick whooped, while Wally threw popcorn at the screen and yelled, "WE WANT KATE UPTON"

When the teenagers on screen started doing bike tricks, Wally and Dick both shouted out scores for each one.  
As it was revealed that the biker was a girl, Wally said, "NOoooo" and Dick shouted "SAW THAT ONE COMIN"  
In the part with the police car behind Haley, both boys simultaneously yelled "BUSTED!"

When Renegade started playing, Wally and Dick began loudly singing along with it as they jumped around in their seats. The movie played on.  
In the scene where Haley turned to her dad and said 'Wheres my ***", Wally laughed and Dick mockingly chastised, "Language, Haley!" After the Diner scene, when Haley started to run down the street, Wally yelled out "Run Baby!", causing Dick to laugh, and choke on his popcorn. After thumping him on the back, Wally went back to watching the movie while Dick went to get a drink.

The duo continued to make a ruckus throughout the movie; laughing, shouting, whooping, booing, cheering, throwing popcorn at the screen...at the end they were pumped, declaring it the "Best movie ever".

Exiting the theater, Dick was telling Wally how he could do ALL of gymnastics they did in the movie. Except he doesn't do the girly ones, (bleck). To partially prove himself, he went right into a handstand and began walking on his hands, keeping pace with Wally, who was laughing at him. The acrobat then began flipping forward one, two, three, four times, launched himself up and did a mid air somersault, landing with a bow to Wally.

It was a good outlet for the pent up energy, but he had forgotten about the other people around, until there was some clapping and a few cheers.

He raised his hand in a half wave, but when Dick saw someone with their phone's camera pointed towards him he grabbed Wally and slipped inside the nearest store. Which happened to be a lingerie store.

Now slightly panicked, then shoved Wally out even faster than he had pulled him into the store, and hurried out of the mall.

"Lets go hang in the park." he told Wally, who he had been dragging by the shirt the whole time.

They were able to siphon off the rest of their sugar high by doing idiotic things in the park. However, when the sugar crash finally hit them, they were exhausted and sat down at a park bench, slumped against each other, dreading the long walk back to Wendy's where Alfred would pick them up.

"We should head back." Dick told Wally.  
"Ya."  
"We need to get up to do that."  
"Ya."  
"You get up first."  
"Ugh."

Dragging himself to his feet, Wally then grabbed Dick's hand and helped him up. They felt like they got hit by a truck as they started on what felt like a million mile long walk back to Wendy's.

20 minutes later they found themselves being driven home by Alfred, both of them asleep in the backseat. Wally was sprawled out, limbs everywhere, and Dick was all curled into a ball on the seat, knees tight to his chest.

Alfred could do nothing but wonder how much trouble the two had gotten into during their day.  
...And maybe use the batcomputer to hack into the Mall security cameras. Maybe.

**Not my best work, but took me all day to write it. So...booyah :)**


End file.
